Something More
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Sometimes something so common can be something so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something More

**Title: Something More**

**Summary: Sometimes something so common can be something so much more.**

**A/N: I have decided to write a one-shot for each color I found on this color-symbolism website thing. I hope you enjoy! Oh, I don't own LWD. **

**Red**

_**Action, confidance, courage, and vitality. Sometimes used to describe temper and anger. Also can be used to describe prosperity and joy. Can also mean fire and warmth.**_

Derek Venturi paced back and forth in the locker room, running a frantic tangle of fingers through his mussed hair. Sighing, he flopped down on the closet bench, put his head in his hands, and tried to breath. He hated this feeling – the nerves and nausea he experienced each time he was close to stepping out onto the ice for a game. This wasn't just any game though, this was the championship game and there would be scouts – scouts! – from several big-named colleges. He had to do well. He just had to.

A lurch in his stomach caused him to gag and he tried desperately not to throw up this time. But then again, it was inevitable. He threw up every time before a game and, for the sake of the locker room floor, he ran to the urinals and gagged until sometime came up. Wiping his mouth, Derek leaned against the wall and fingered for his necklace. The charm he wore on a leather string always brought him luck. He traced the silver ring with his fingers and closed his eyes. _Alright, ring, do your magic!_

"Derek?" Someone called from the entrance of the locker room. The voice was district – Derek would have recognized it any where.

"What do you want, Case?" He shouted to the door.

"The game starts in five minutes. All the other players are out but you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Derek…" her voice was laced with concern and Derek wanted to slap her for it, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just dandy, Case!"

"Derek…"

"Look, Case!" Derek shouted towards the door, "I'm just fucking fine and I don't need you to make anything worse!"

"Al-alright," Derek could hear her voice stammer and he wanted to regret his words but he just couldn't right now. After the game, he'd have all the time in the world for regret, but not now. Now he had to focus.

Shaking his head, he walked over to his open locker and lifted the helmet out and slapped in on his head. It was now or never. He'd have to step out onto that ice eventually. _Why do you even play hockey if you know it kills you? _Derek mused as he made his way to the entrance. _Why do you even play hockey if it makes you this way?_

Despite how horrible he had felt before stepping out onto the ice, Derek played his best. His grace and agility on the ice as well as his passion and love for hockey was visible as he glided across the ice and shot the puck into the goal about ten times that night. After the game (the score being in favor of the Bulldogs), Derek glanced up to the stands, removed his helmet and pumped his fist into the air, smiling at the family that was watching him from above. Casey was hopping up and down screaming and clapping, Lizzie and Edwin hugged, Nora and George were clapping, smiles emerging on their faces, and Marti was shouting, "GO SMEREK!" from the top of her lungs.

After changing out of his jersey, Derek made his way out of the locker room to find Case standing by the door waiting for him.

"Hey," he nodded at her.

"You were amazing tonight!"

"Thanks," Derek grumbled, "Hey, Spacey, about what I said earlier…"

"It's okay," Casey said with a casual flip of her wrist, "I know you just get that way before a game. Besides, this one had scouts and you were just nervous…"

"Remind me why I even put up with this?" Derek mumbled, thumbling with his necklace.

"Put up with what?" Casey blinked, confused.

"Hockey. I mean, I turn into such a monster before a game. Hell, I've even snapped at Smarti before! It makes me sick to even think about getting on the ice and…I.-I don't know why I still do it."

"Walter Wellesley Smith once said in regards to his passion for writing 'There is nothing to writing. Just sit down at the typewriter and open a vein.'"

"In case you didn't see tonight, Case, I play hockey. I don't write."

"But the same goes for you and hockey, Derek. Wellesley had a passion for writing and he loved it but it was very difficult. He kept writing though, because it was something he loved and had a passion for."

"Who says I have a love and passion for hockey?" Derek scoffed.

"Anyone who saw you play tonight," Casey answered simply, "Well, I gotta go back and find Mom and George."

"Hey, Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Derek. Oh, and I did see those scouts smile and nod after about your fifth shot."

"Ha!" Derek laughed, "That was nothing."

"Nothing, Derek?" Casey looked shocked, "It most definitely was something!"

"Well, I guess I did kick butt tonight, didn't I?"

"You always do," Casey smiled at him before walking down the corridor to the rink.

Derek sighed and leaned against the wall. Playing hockey was easy – a piece of cake even – in comparison to having a conversation with that girl. Derek shook his head, hoisted the gym back onto his shoulder, and followed after her. He won the big game, now all he'd have to do was claim his prize.

"Hey, Spacey! Wait up!"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue? If I do, my next color will be Pink…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOME VERY SAD NEWS FROM YOURS TRULY: **_**PLEASE READ!!**_

Hey guys, it's me, xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx. I have some bad news. This past week, someone very dear to me passed away – my Dell flat-screen computer. I know it sounds cheesy but I need that computer for my writing and am lost without it. Oh, and when it decided to "kick the bucket" on me, it took all my fanfiction documents with it. So now I am completely and utterly story-less.

As I write this, I am using my dad's computer. He hates when I use it so I'll try to be brief. It will not be until Christmas (when my dad is giving me a new Sony Vaio LAPTOP!!) that I will be able to update my stories.

It truly is killing me to know that I will not be able to write for almost two months. As you all know, writing is a hunger, a thirst, and an addiction for me. I can't ease the desire I have to write and have to write something at least once a day. It will be literally hell for me these next two weeks and I want you to know that I am sorry for not being able to update.

I have such beautiful, wonderful readers and each and every one of you is very near and dear to my heart. I don't think you can ever be able to grasp how important and how much your reviews are to me. They literally make my day. Each morning I go to check them and each morning they put a bright smile upon my face. I will miss all of you very much these next two months but I want you to know, the day after Christmas, I will update.

And that's a promise.

And as far as my stories go, here is the agenda:

_**Prey**_ – It is a very hard story to write and I've been having some great difficulty with it; however, I did begin another chapter on it only to have that taken away by the cruel and untimely death of my dear Dell. I have most of it written down in my head and it will scratch it upon a sheet of paper to at least have something to recall when I begin the chapter again in December.

_**Scared To Death**_ – I am having so much fun with this story, more than I probably should. I also started the third, I believe, chapter before my computer wiped it away. Don't worry, there'll be lots of chills, thrills, spooks, and boos…just around Advent, not Halloween. Which is rather disappointing for me but I hope you'll be patient with it.

_**Something More **_– Wow, I never thought I'd get that many reviews for that little piece of crud I posted but I guess I did. Don't worry, I will update this too. It may take me a bit longer because it isn't a favorite of mine but I will update.

_**Tied Together With a Purple Ribbon **_– I never thought I'd get that many reviews for this either. I don't really know which direction I'll take it but I will take it up to the wedding of George and Nora so please be patient with me.

I hope all of you will wait for me and be patient. I hope that my lack of computer won't cause me to lose any of you. You guys all mean so much to me and I can truly call a lot of you my friends. I mean it when I say YOU are what keep me writing and it will be YOU that will keep me going and pulling through until December. Just please wait for me.

Thank you so much!

XOXOXO

The Phantom's Rose

_**FOR MY FRIENDS AT JUMP STREET:**_

P.S: Okay, Tommy, what the HECK was up with that goatee you had on during "Date With an Angel" yesterday's rerun? Dear Lord, Johnny, you look sexy in everything but with a minor exception for that goatee! Goodness gracious! Someone tell me that was just one of Johnny's attempts to get himself fired!


End file.
